


come home soon

by unknownuserx



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Fluff, basically just misooshu being baby, maybe i should work on my other stuff, miyeon is somewhere, probably, shuhua is their baby, soojin is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownuserx/pseuds/unknownuserx
Summary: soojin rolls over to her side when the door quietly is pushed open. she reads the clock. three fifty-three am. shuhua is sprawled messily out to her right, mouth open, hugging a big pillow.she waits.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	come home soon

soojin rolls over to her side when the door quietly is pushed open. she reads the clock. three fifty-three am. shuhua is sprawled messily out to her right, mouth open, hugging a big pillow.

the room is one big universe as her eyes try to adjust to the darkness. they don't seem to work properly, because the sounds of shuffling around and a occasional mutter pass by, yet she still can't see the cracks of light lining the bathroom door.

she knows they're there.

or maybe they aren't and the lack of sleep is really getting to her.

a click indicates the lights turning off. the bathroom door creaks open. soojin holds her breath, waiting for the slight dip in the bed and the minty aroma of miyeon to come tumbling in.

"you're awake?" the older girl whispers, sounding surprised as soojin weaves her arms around her waist.

"mhm.."

"aren't you tired?"

"mhm.."

miyeon chuckles. tugs the blankets up around them. makes sure shuhua isn't going to fall off the bed. and then kisses soojin's forehead. "this isn't exactly a conversation if you don't speak."

"it's four in the morning, expect nothing," she mutters, hiding a massive yawn in miyeon's collarbones. the older girl is easily more warm than the blankets that shuhua currently is hogging, and past the toothpaste scent, smells like cookies.

"how was your day?" miyeon asks.

"fine. we ate seaweed soup." collecting her thoughts takes a second. "i think shuhua misses you, she kept comparing you to a character in this drama we were watching."

"aw, poor baby. tell her i'll be done with late shifts soon, yeah?"

as if she knew they were talking about her, shuhua's arm comes flying over soojin's waist as she moves, mumbling gibberish in her sleep.

"see, i told you." soojin mumbles, the force behind her eyes increasing. miyeon snickers softly, but she's tired too and the last thing soojin remembers before she falls into peaceful darkness is fingers combing through her hair.

.

when she wakes up, miyeon is gone.

shuhua, surprisingly, is awake at eight, curled up on the floor with their switch. a vast amount of different emotions flashing through her face as she concentrates on whatever she's playing.

"good morning," she greets soojin cheerfully when she notices the older girl sitting up.

"good morning." a pause. soojin blinks the last remains of sleep from her eyes. "why are you up so early?"

the sounds of defeat leave shuhua's mouth, and she sets the console down before rolling over. "i was saying hi to miyeon unnie." she says plainly. "gave her a snack to persevere." she adds, although a bit wistfully.

that brings a smile to her face.

soojin sweeps the blankets off, noting how hopeful shuhua looks. "do you want breakfast?" she suggests, feeling proud when the younger girl shoots straight up.

"yes please!"

.

miyeon grins when she receives a picture of the two hanging over a plate of pancakes with the captions;

_soojin didn't want me to take this, but i did ;D_  
_we saved some for u_  
_come home soon >:(_

**Author's Note:**

> i know. I'm useless. Basically anyway. Happy new year :)


End file.
